A Triple Date Disaster
by MariksMyra1614
Summary: What happens when a date between Joey and Mai goes wrong and evil actually does win over good?LIKELY DISCONTINUED, SORRY!
1. The First Date

Note to readers: "." talking '.' thinking/Yami-hikari conversation ~*~*~ change in point of view (A/N:.) author's note  
  
A Triple-Date Disaster  
-Part 1-  
  
~ Phone Conversation ~  
  
"Hello?" a familiar voice answers "Hey Mai, it's me Joey. Well...how would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Joey shivers with fear, waiting for an answer. "Sure, sounds good" replies Mai. "Oh wow! Really? Awesome! I guess I'll see you there then. Bye" "Cya Blondie"  
  
Mai thinks about what she just talked about. "What to wear." She finally chooses a short jean skirt and a nice shirt, minus the arm warmers.  
  
At Joey's house, he jumps up and down. "I can't believe she said yes!" He falls back onto his bed. Then a similar thought comes to mind of what to wear. He decides on one of the few t-shirts that haven't faded and a nice pair of jeans he was saving for just such an occasion.  
  
~ At the restaurant ~  
  
Mai arrives at the fancy place she had written down earlier. Joey is standing near the door, looking back and forth for Mai's car. He eyes stop and widen when he sees her. 'Whoa.' he says in thought. Mai gives that trademark wink. To her surprise, Joey takes hold of her hand and kisses it. He then looks into her eyes and the two stare momentarily. Joey then realizes what's going on and turns slightly red. Mai also looks embarrassed and they walk inside.  
  
Once seated at the table, Joey orders a plate of tacos and Mai, a salad. Joey starts chowing down then immediately stops realizing he'd been making an idiot of himself. He glanced over at Mai, who'd been picking mushrooms out of her salad the whole time, and breathed a sigh of relief. Mai looks up, seeing Joey's calmed face watching her. "I've never been too fond of mushrooms," she said with a look of disgust. "Yeah, I'm not too fond of them either" remarked Joey.  
  
As Joey took another bite, he felt some hot sauce drip onto his shirt. He groaned and tried his best in wiping it off. "Here let me help," Mai said as she lean across the table. Joey leaned closer so she could reach. He glanced up as she wiped the stain from his shirt and realized their noses were only inches apart. A nervous shiver went down his spine. As Mai leaned back into her seat, Joey glanced at his shirt, and seeing that it was clean, thanked her. "Yeah, no problem" she said with a smile  
  
Just then a squeaky voice could be heard from the front of the restaurant. "Reservation for Yugi Mutou." Joey looked towards the direction of the voice and saw that it was indeed Yugi standing there.accompanied by Tea. Joey ducked and rushed in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll be right back Mai!" For some reason he felt his best friend didn't need to know he and Mai were practically going out. "Where are you going Joey?!" Mai shouted after him. The she heard what sounded like Tea. She looked around and saw the same sight Joey had, Yugi and Tea were at the restaurant too.  
  
'What's the problem with Joey? Why did he run off when he saw Yugi and Tea coming?' she thought to her self. Jus then Tea noticed Mai. "Hey Mai! Are you here by yourself?" Tea said as she made her way through the crowd. "Nah, I'm here with Joey but for some reason he ran off when he saw you two coming." She said with a puzzled look on her face. "That's weird" Yugi said as he reached Tea's side, "Where did he go to?" "I think he ran off to the bathroom" replied Mai "Ok maybe I can go talk some sense into him," said a puzzled Yugi  
  
~ In the bathroom ~ "Hey Joey, you in here?" For a moment it was quiet and then a stall unlocked at the end. "Yeah, I'm here. Did Mai say I was here?"said Joey as he peeked out. "Yes, she said you took off when you saw me and Tea coming. Why?" "I dunno. Everyone thinks me and Mai are just friends but when I finally asked her out I thought everyone would think it's weird and. I dunno I guess I'm not sure myself." Joey trailed off "Aw, come on Joey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Come on out, Mai's waiting for you." Yugi said with a smile. At Mai's name, Joey turned slightly red and Yugi laughed. The two walked back to their dates, Joey feeling a little more confident.  
  
When he got back to the table, Mai couldn't help but make a friendly joke. "You were in there for quite a while, did you fall in?" she smiled Joey looked embarrassed for a minute and then said "Of course not!" "Chill Joey, I was just kidding. Sorry about that" said Mai, a little surprised. "Hehe I knew that. I was just practicing for a play" 'What play?' said Mai in thought "If you say so" she said aloud. "I guess we better eat before our food gets cold," said Tea. Everyone turned to look at the usually quiet Tea and nodded. Just as the crew got back to their tables, which just happened to be next to each other, another familiar voice jogged their minds.  
  
"Who might you be?" the worker at the restaurant asked. "Tristan Taylor" "And Serenity Wheeler," Serenity chimed in. "And I'm Duke Devlin. I'll take it from here" he said as he took Serenity's hand. "Get the heck out of here, Duke! You know as well as I do that she likes me not you!" Tristan yelled at Duke He grabbed Duke by the back of his shirt and pushed him out the door. Duke swore under his breath, flicked one off his many dice at Tristan's forehead and sulked out. "You haven't seen the last of me." was the last thing he said before Tristan slammed the door. Serenity stood and stared with her mouth slightly open. When she realized Tristan was watching, she closed her mouth and waited for an explanation. "Sorry Serenity, I just had to get rid of that guy." Tristan said quietly. Serenity nodded and said 'All right then' in thought. Tristan rubbed the bruise Duke's dice had made and turned back to the restaurant worker, who stared dully as if nothing had happened.  
  
Jus then a handful of voices caught Serenity's attention. She looked towards where Yugi and the others were sitting. "Hey Mai! Tea!" she rushed over to talk to her friends. "Come on Tristan!" She pulled Tristan over to where they were sitting and he pulled up a chair. "Oh hey Tristan!" said Yugi "What a surprise seeing you two here." said Mai, "It's not very often a group of friends ends up at the same restaurant, let alone on the same day." "Yeah really" Joey said as he realized what Mai said. "Do you mind if we join you guys?" asked Tristan "Sure pull up a table!" Yugi said with a smile.  
  
By now, Joey felt a little uncomfortable. He had hoped his date with Mai would be just the two of them. With all his friends surrounding him, he couldn't possibly have the romantic ate he dreamed of. 'Oh well, might as well make the best of it.' He thought to himself.  
  
The three couples were now sitting at three tables lined up. They were chatting and eating like normal friends do. Everything was going great when the door burst open and in steppe, yes you guessed it, Marik, accompanied by Myra, a girl with long blonde hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Here comes the freak show." was the first thing to come out of Mai's mouth. "That can't be good." Joey said nervously "What do we do now?" he asked Yugi. "Well I know what I'm doing but I need you and Tristan to make a distraction." "Ok, you got it, Yugi!" Joey said as he snuck towards Tristan.  
  
Yugi focused on his Millennium Puzzle and it the eye on it glowed a bright golden color. When the glow cleared, a much more confident figure stood there, Yami Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey told Tristan his idea and looked towards Yami. Yami nodded, meaning to put the distraction into action.  
  
Joey in turn looked towards Tristan and nodded. "Hey Marik! Over here!" shouted Joey. Marik looked towards the source of his frustration. "Go!" whispered Joey, and he and Tristan grabbed a handful of meatballs from a nearby plate, and flung them at Marik. Marik only laughed and swung his Millennium Rod at the meatballs. However he wasn't laughing anymore when the meatballs splattered all over him. Instead he just got madder (Pause.Time to introduce my character to the scene) "Should I get rid of them, Marik?"asked Myra. "Yes, they are testing my patience." Said Marik as he looked for Yami.  
  
Myra snuck around the edges of the restaurant, to the dismay of many customers. She crept into a booth near where Joey and Tristan where kneeling under a table When the time was right, she jumped out and grabbed hold of first Joey, then Tristan. The boys were so surprised that they didn't have time to fight back. Myra tied their hands behind their backs and pushed them into some nearby chairs. To finish it, she tied their legs to the chairs. She then returned to Marik's side and waited for further instructions.  
  
*END OF PART 1* Leave a nice review and go on to Part 2!  
  
(What do you think of Myra? Now there's some girl power. Sorry I made Joey and Tristan so weak, it was just the first thing I thought of and it goes with the rest of the story.) 


	2. Evil Shall Prevail

*I just revised this (misspelled words and punctuation) so please re-read* Note: If you're a die-hard Yami or Yugi fan, and you think they win every time, you'll be surprised by the end of this chapter! Please leave a review!  
  
Part 2-Evil Shall Prevail  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was busy looking for the right time to jump in and get rid of Marik. He hid behind a spare chair and awaited a time to sneak up on Marik. ~*~*~ Marik whipped his head around, watching for more distractions, dodging Joey and Tristan's meatball attacks. All at once, they stopped and Myra sprang back to his side. "Thanks, Myra" said Marik in relief. "Anything for you, Marik" Myra returned politely.  
  
"Now to find that meddling excuse for a pharaoh" Marik said with a sneer, "Where would I hide if I were the pharaoh?" He thought for a moment but in vain. "Ah, forget it, I'll just use my Rod to find him." He held his Millennium Rod in front of him and said, "Show me the location of the Pharaoh." At once his eyes formed a glazed over stare and the eye on the rod glowed. He saw Yami kneeling behind a chair, peeking through the slats. 'That can't be the might pharaoh, is it?' he thought. Then he saw the eye glowing on Yami's forehead and gave an involuntary shudder, 'How pathetic.'  
  
Marik walked in the direction his rod pointed, pushing a few tables to the ground in the process. When he reached the pharaoh, he got an evil idea. He would kill the pharaoh right here and now. He swung the Millennium Rod, aiming for Yami's head. ~*~*~ Yami was still kneeling behind the chair when he felt a sense of foreboding darkness. He whipped his head around and saw Marik's evil glare, with the rod a foot from hitting his head. He ducked and sprung up, ready to use his shadow powers against Marik. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Yami declared in confidence.  
  
At once, Marik held his Millennium Rod in front of him. The eye glowed and out shot a burst of electricity, which hit Yami squarely in the chest. The electricity zapped through his body and stunned him momentarily. Yami heard a scream in his head. Yugi was crying out in pain from inside his soul room! Now red-hot anger shot through Yami's soul. "How dare you hurt Yugi! For that you will pay!" Yugi moaned across their mental link. "What was that?" he asked feebly. Yami uttered a single word, in complete hatred, to Yugi."Marik."  
  
Now it was his Yami's turn to attack. He concentrated on his Millennium Puzzle and the eye on it glowed. Within seconds, a dark beam of power shot out and flew towards Marik. Yami gave a triumphant smile, thinking he would hit and injure his target, imagining the pain Marik would endure. (A/N: Wait! Yami's not that evil, is he? Oh well.)  
  
At the last second, Marik jumped nimbly out of the way. The dark burst of power sizzled off behind Marik and broke a glass at a nearby table. Marik then fired a blast from his rod. Yami, now prepared for the attack, dodged to the left, only to crash into a table. While he struggled to his feet, Marik took the opportunity and fired a final shot at Yami. The weakened pharaoh received the attack and shook with agony. Again, Yugi was heard screaming in pain. "Yami, make it stop, I can't hold on much longer!" A final moan was heard and then the link fell silent. "No, Yugi! Are you there?" "Go on.without me.Yami." and the link was disconnected.  
  
"What's wrong mighty pharaoh?" Marik asked in amusement, "Did I get rid of your little buddy?" Yami fought back the tears and made a face full of rage. He tried to rise to his feet and flinched in pain and from the partial parylization of the shocks from Marik's attacks. ~*~*~ During all of this, Mai, Tea, and Serenity were staring in horror. Well.Mai was freaking out, Tea was crying, and Serenity was curled up in her chair, hiding her face in her arms.  
  
Joey and Tristan were struggling against their ropes, trying to be freed. They had been placed in chairs, facing the battle. Their eyes were filled with sorrow and anger at the sight of seeing their best friend, and sometimes, their hero, being attacked, almost to death by the person most hated by everyone. Through all these painful images, they couldn't look away, so as not to watch the agony Yami was going through. "No matter what." whispered Joey, "We'll be here. No matter what." ~*~*~ Yami slowly came to his feet, bruised and battered. He had thought of a plan, while leaning against the table. He looked towards his last hope, the girls, who were cowering at the table. "Make a distraction." he mouthed silently to them.  
  
Mai got the point and stood from her chair. She turned on her charm. She walked around the battle, behind Marik. Marik flicked his gaze to the amazing female walking by. As she passed around the other side of him, she winked at Yami, who nodded. He concentrated all his strength on throwing a high voltage shock wave at his greatest enemy. Yami's third eye on his forehead glowed and shone bright enough to outshine the stars. The glow extended out in a circle from the eye. Mai and the other shielded their eyes and prepared for the oncoming force.  
  
As the ball grew to a foot wide, Yami closed his eyes and shouted four simple words: "This is the end!" He let go of the stored force and with a deafening sound, it shot across the room.(A/N: You think Marik's done for don't you? Read on and see).and hit Marik in the middle of his back. Marik was thrown forward and into a handful of tables. (A/N: By now, the restaurant is cleared of all other customers)  
  
Yami collapsed to the ground, having used all his strength in that last assault. ~*~*~ Tea couldn't endure this any longer. She hid her eyes and cried. She moved over to where Serenity was sitting and faced the wall. She had secretly loved Yami with all that she was. To see him fall to his impending doom was just too much. She thought of all the things they had been through; how he had saved her from Marik's mind control while dueling with a mind controlled Joey. She thought of when he Dark Magician had come to her during her duel with the Big Five. She had won the duel because of that card. She had been immensely happy when they had met up afterwards. She then realized how much Yami had been there for her. She had to repay him by staying strong and not giving up. (A/N: What's the point of staying strong if the odds aren't good?) She turned around and continued to watch the battle. ~*~*~ After collapsing to the ground, Yami had fallen unconscious. Marik was slowly awakening on the other side of the battlefield. He looked over at the fallen pharaoh and smirked. 'He must have fallen from the force. I know what will finish him off.' He stood then looked around to make sure everyone was watching to see him defeat the "All-Mighty Pharaoh", ancient ruler of Egypt. 'I am finally getting what I've wished for my entire life!' he thought with more glee than humanly possible.  
  
"Now! The end is near! I will defeat the weak pharaoh once and for all!" Marik walked over to Yami and raised his Millennium Rod. "This is revenge for all the pain you've caused me! Your puzzle and god card are finally mine!" He reached down and removed the puzzle from Yami's neck and placed it around his own. He then took Yami's deck and took Slifer the Sky Dragon from the special pouch where Yami kept his best cards. He then threw the others into the air and they fluttered to the ground.  
  
"Now to do what I should have long ago, send the pharaoh to the shadow realm!" he raised his Millennium Rod and the eye on it glowed for it's greatest mission. "Send the weak soul of the pharaoh to the shadow realm!" A purple beam shot from the center of the eye and illuminated Yami. His body rose like a limp rag doll and faded away (A/N: like monsters do in duels), leaving a purple mist where he had been. "Well then. My work here is done." He turned to look at the others.  
  
Tea has since untied Joey and Tristan, who were speechless from rage. Mai, Tea, and Serenity were also speechless but from shock and sadness. Marik just smiled. "I hope this teaches you foolish mortals not to mess with me either!" Joey rushed at Marik, fists ready, but Serenity held him back, "There's nothing we can do." she said quietly, not bothering to fight back her tears. "Who will protect you now that the weak pharaoh is gone?" Marik stared around at everyone and then glanced at the damage he had made of the restaurant. (A/N: you probably forgot by now that this started out as an innocent date between Joey and Mai, didn't you?) He again smirked, put back his head, and exploded into a deafening evil laugh, "BWA HA HA HA HA!!!! Now I'm off to rule Egypt and the world!" He half-walked, half-ran to the exit of the restaurant, pushing the reservation officer out of the way. He slammed the doors open and walked defiantly from the rubble of the place where he had vanquished the weakling pharaoh.  
  
*END OF PART 2* Yeah, I, you probably think I'm crazy for killing off both Yugi and Yami. I hope all the Yugi and Yami fans don't hate me for this. I just thought that for once, Marik should win. Don't get too upset, I'll bring both of them back in the next few chapters. Please leave a review.  
  
PART 3 COMING SOON! It will be called Bakura's betrayal. I know this doesn't describe it much but after you read it, it will make sense. PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR PART 3! 


	3. Bakura's Betrayal

*Yeah, so this is Part 3, Bakura's Betrayal. Sorry I took a while to get it typed. I always get a bit of writer's block between chapters. You always thought Marik and Yami Bakura were friends, huh? Oh, one more thing. I'm calling the hikari Ryou, and his Yami is Bakura. That covers it, on to the story! Hope you like it.  
  
Part 3-Bakura's Betrayal  
  
The next day at school, Yugi's friends couldn't concentrate in the least. They all sat sadly in their seats, the scenes from Yugi and Yami's deaths playing endlessly in their heads. Tea burst out crying every time she saw the final scene, where Yami lay unconscious. The others tried their best to console her, but her sorrow was unbreakable. The teacher looked at the hurt expressions in their eyes with a look of wonder. Tristan saw this, stood, and whispered in her ear, "Family Crisis", as the only way to explain it. She nodded and went back to the day's lesson.  
  
A couple rows over, Ryou sat reading a book contently. When he heard Tea's crying, he looked over at her. He listened to her conversation. "Why did Marik have to come along and ruin our fun? What will I do without Yami?." She continued sobbing.  
  
Deep inside of Ryou, Bakura was listening as well. He snickered, "Pathetic mortal.wait, the pharaoh is gone?! Hehe, maybe I can use this to my advantage." Then he realized something, "With out someone to make fun of and attempt to get rid of, what will I do for fun? I can do something about this, however."(A/N: Wait! Did Bakura just say he's gonna save the pharaoh? No, this is not shounen-ai in any way. He just enjoys making fun of Yami and Yugi.)  
  
Ryou looked down at his Millennium Ring. 'I hope my Yami doesn't get me in trouble, like usual.' He thought 'Let me take over, Ryou. I want to talk to Yugi's friends." Bakura said through their mental link Ryou sighed, and reluctantly said, 'OK, but don't get me in trouble and don't kill anyone.' 'Quite on the contrary, Ryou' Bakura replied as the eye on their M. Item glowed. Ryou went to his soul room and his Yami appeared.  
  
Just then, the bell for lunch rang and everyone but Joey, Tristan, Tea Mai, and Serenity left. They sat in the back row, staring around sadly and trying to comfort Tea. Bakura stood and walked towards the crying crew. Joey looked up and realized it was Ryou's evil half. "What do you want, tough guy?" He glared at Bakura Bakura cleared his throat and put on his best good guy voice. "Much to your surprise, I want to help. Yami may have told you that my Millennium Ring has the power to allow it's user entrance to the Shadow Realm, without being harmed. I may be able to bring back Yami." Tea stopped crying. "What did you just say!?" Then she realized who she was talking to. She looked at Joey "This isn't the same Bakura that tried to get rid of Yugi and their last duel is it?" Joey looked a little hesitant as well. "What do you want in return?" he asked when he turned back to the ancient tomb robber. "I want nothing but I can tell you I won't be able to bring back little Yugi. A down side to not having him and Yami around is that I have no one to make fun of and attempt to get rid of. If you want to offer anything in return, a Millennium Item would be nice." He sneered as he replied. Joey still glared at the ancient spirit. Then he thought of something. "Since Yami is a spirit, he needs someone else's body to stay alive, right?" he asked Bakura. "Quite right, Wheeler. You guys can fight it out and see who's body he gets to share." Joey looked around nervously. Bakura smirked. "Think about it. You have until tomorrow after school to make a choice." With that, he turned and walked from the room, Ryou taking over as the door closed behind him. 'I hope you know what you're doing.' He thought-spoke to Bakura, who stayed silent.  
  
Joey stood and then turned to his friends. He had made a decision. "I vote we save Yami!" Tea was reluctant but agreed. Tristan was also nervous but decided to give it a try. One by one, the others nodded. "But who's gonna keep Yami's soul until we get Yugi back?" Tristan wondered out loud. "I will," said Joey "He's my best friend and we've been through so much together. I'm not gonna let him down." He looked determined and Tristan nodded.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
In the Shadow Realm, Yami lay against a wall, weakened by Marik, but not entirely defeated. He slowly opened his eyes, but couldn't see. This caught his attention and he opened his eyes wider. The only thing he could see was a purple smog drifting along the ground. He was surrounded by darkness and unimaginable cold. Raising his hand, he realized he could barely see it. Without Yugi as his energy source and the Puzzle's magic, he couldn't stay alive very long, nor could he do anything about it. Despite being Yugi's darker half, the shadows still weakened him.  
  
He looked left, then right. A light shone faintly to the right. 'Might as well go that way' he thought as he stood and turned right. As thought he were in a tunnel, the light was circular. As he got closer, he heard familiar voices and broke into a run. He soon same to a window. He gasped. He was staring down at his friends. Tea was sobbing, Mai and Serenity trying to console her. Joey has a determined look on his face. He then turned to look at the window Yami was looking out of. It was of course invisible to Joey. Yami banged on the glass. "Joey! Can you hear me?! Joey!" Joey's expression was unchanged but he said, "We'll get you back Yugi, I promise." Yami again banged in the window, but seeing that it made no difference, he slumped down next to the window. 'I let my friends down.' he thought sadly, "Joey, thanks for being the best friend I always dreamed of. Tea, please don't forget me. Everyone, I will never forget you." He said, starting to give up hope. He soon fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
END OF PART 3  
  
*I write great stories, huh? I really enjoy writing sad adventure stories. Don't you worry, Yami will be saved soon! Sorry I'm putting him through so much pain. Like I've said before, I don't hate him in any way. He's actually #2 on my fave character list. Marik is my top fave, but sadly, he'll have to lose in the end. Anyway, I hope you liked this part of the story. Please review and stay tuned for part 4! 


	4. Delete or not to delete?

I'm still not sure if I'm going to delete this story. As you know, I'm focusing on Malik/Ryou fics. If I do continue this, I'm going to change all the names to the Japanese forms plus mega editing. It will be a great story! But at the moment…It's on a very long hiatus. Be patient and read my other fics!


End file.
